


Setkání v kuchyni

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Embarrassment, Happened Next Door, Implied sexy time, Inspired by Pin, M/M, not just implied
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Theo a Blaise jsou spolubydlící. Harry a Blaise spolu chodí. Theo ví, že Blaise s někým chodí, ale neví s kým, protože se ještě nepotkali. Harry ví, že je Theo Blaiseho spolubydlící, ale nijak na setkání a představování nespěchá. Blaise také ne. A pak se jeden den Harry a Theo potkají. V kuchyni. Po ehm jisté době, kterou Harry a Blaise strávili zavření v jeho ložnici.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 8





	1. Přítel mého spolubydlícího

Theodor Nott a Blaise Zabini spolu chodili do stejné koleje a ročníku v Bradavicích, poté i na stejnou universitu a obor a nyní oba dělají internisty ve stejné firmě, takže neviděli důvod, proč nemít i společné bydlení. A nikdy to ani nebyl problém. Oba byli spíše ti tišší, než že by pořádali večírky, oba brali svou práci vážně a ani jeden nedělal z bytu kůlničku na dříví. Ideální.

Oba měli také pochopení pro to, když si ten druhý přivedl na byt nějakou tu návštěvu soukromého charakteru a potřeboval tudíž byt jen pro sebe.

Theo ví, že je Blaise bi a že momentálně randí s nějakým chlápkem, ale to je vše. Nevyptával se, protože ví, že mu do toho nic není, a že pokud by je Blaise chtěl seznámit, udělá to, až se mu bude chtít. Taky ví, že se mu dostane stejných ohledů ohledně soukromí a soukromí jeho potenciálního partnerky. Takže jo, Theo ví, že má Blaise přítele, ale nikdy se nezajímal, kdo to je.

Až do jistého dne, kdy se s oním přítelem potkal tváří v tvář.

\- - o - -

Theo obvykle tráví čtvrtky odpoledne ve společnosti Draca Malfoye, dalším ze svých spolužáků z Bradavic a taky s jediným kamarádem z dětství, který za něco stál, a se kterým je stále v kontaktu. Ovšem onoho dne Draco musel na poslední chvíli odvolat kvůli rodinným důvodům, a protože se Theovi nechtělo trávit odpoledne sám ve městě, navíc když venku začala doslova průtrž mračen, vrátil se domů.

Jestli je Blaise doma, to na první ani na druhý pohled poznat nešlo. Dveře do ložnice jsou vždy zavřené a bot a bund taky každý vlastní několik. Ovšem odpověď Theo dostal, když kolem Blaiseho ložnice procházel, protože zevnitř slyšel hlasy, i když nerozuměl, o čem se baví. Ne, že by poslouchal, jen zapadl do svého pokoje, rozhodnutý studovat pracovní postupy firmy a další nudné věci, které ale bohužel musí znát a vědět.

Stačí si ovšem jen sednout ke stolu a otevřít složku, když se z druhé ložnice ozve- Tomudle se nedá říkat sten, ale spíš vřísknutí.

Co tam sakra- Ne. Theo nechce vědět, co tam dělají, dokáže si to představit a _nechce_ potvrzení. Ale třeba se jen spletl a někdo z nich šlápl na lego nebo něco. Co na tom, že nikdo z nich nevlastní lego. Třeba to ale bylo jen-

Ne, tak tohle už _bylo_ zasténání. A hodně hlasité.

Thea okamžitě napadly tři možnosti, co dělat – jít jim bušit na dveře - zmizet z bytu - předstírat, že neexistuje. Jenže venku leje. A Theo není dost odvážný, aby šel _teď_ rušit.

Další sten ho donutí k činu.

V okamžiku Theo vytáhnul sluchátka, prakticky je zabodl do notebooku a co nejhlasitěji, co jeho uši zvládnou, začal poslouchat to první, co mu youtube navrhnul.

A stejně. To. Slyšel!

Theo vážně nechce vědět, co teď Blaise dělá, ale musí u toho jeho kluk tak ječet?!

Ani polštář přes hlavu nepomohl!

\- - o - -

Trvalo to víc jak půl hodiny!

Theo se skoro zadusil polštářem a připravil se o sluch. Rozhodně ho teď bolí hlava.

Ovšem v bytě se nyní rozhostilo milosrdné ticho.

Theo se jen může modlit, aby se ti dva nerozhodli pro druhé kolo. Ale po takovédle akci snad ne…

Velice nejistě opustí Nott svůj pokoj a vydá se do kuchyně. V plánu je začít připravovat večeři, a pokud se z Blaiseho pokoje ozve jen jediný podezřelý zvuk, začne mlátit hrnci.

Theo akorát stačil očistit žampiony a oloupat cibuli, když se směrem od ložnic ozval zvuk. Naštěstí ne žádný – podezřelý. Jen otevření dveří a tiché kroky.

Theo se otočí po zvuku, připravený začít s přednáškou ohledně slušného chování a _varování spolubydlících_ , když se jeden rozhodne dělat – dělat to, co dělali, ať už to bylo cokoliv. Až na to, že do kuchyně nevešel Blaise, ale jeho přítel.

Theo najednou stojí tváří v tvář Harrymu Potterovi, dalšímu ze svých starých spolužáků.

Blaise chodí s _Potterem_?

Ty zvuky byl _Potter?!_

Klid, klid, hlavně nepanikařit. Hlavně nedávat najevo, že tady Theo byl, když dělali… ty-víš-co. Chovej se přirozeně.

Potter se při pohledu na Thea zarazil stejně jako Theo. A má důvod. Nejen to, co předvedl předtím, ale i to, že tady teď stojí jen v Blaiseho košili a Theo vážně doufá, že pod ní má i spodky. Ale nad tím teď neuvažovat, stačí, že rudne Potter.

Ne. Zachovat klid a kamennou tvář!

S totálně předstíraným klidem Theo hledí na Pottera a ve snaze dělat jako by nic, se zakousne do jablka.

Až na to, že v ruce nedrží jablko.

Ne, drží v ní cibuli.

Právě se zakousl do cibule, co akorát oloupal.

Jak to řekla Elsa? Ne, že by Theo sledoval disneyovky. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Soustřeď se a dělej, jako by nic. Nic se neděje. K žádnému omylu nedošlo, opakuje si Theo, zatímco žvýká.

Potter na něj jen vytřeští oči, než se otočí na patě a se zády rovnými jako pravítko se vrátí se ložnice.

A Theovi nezbývá než polknout, protože vážně nechce, aby ti dva slyšeli, jak se tu dáví a prská. Ovšem zbytek cibule fakt nejí. Ta půjde do večeře, kam patří.


	2. Spolubydlící mého přítele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harryho POV

Harry Potter věděl, že Blaise Zabini chodí do stejného ročníku Bradavic jako on, ale protože oba navštěvovali jinou kolej a Zabini byl spíše ten klidný typ, co mizí v pozadí, a na Pottera se problémy a pozornost prakticky lepily, nepřišli ti dva během povinné školní docházky do styku.

Zabini pak odešel kamsi studovat práva či obchod či co a Potter, nepřekvapivě, šel ve stopách otce a policejní kariéry.

Potkali se až za dlouho po škole a to během víkendu. A tak nějak spolu strávili noc. A po oné noci se rozhodli, že by spolu mohli začít randit, protože proč ne?

Harry věděl, že má Blaise za spolubydlícího Theodora Notta, dalšího ze zmijozelských studentů, který nijak moc nevyčuhoval z řady. Blaise o Nottovi občas mluvil, ale to bylo spíše machrování, jak je jeho spolubydlící v klidu, zatímco Harry a Ron a Seamus mají pořád nějaký problém. Hlavně ze Seamusem. Nebo mají panické ataky, protože se paní Weaselyová rozhodne přijít na návštěvu. Ale o moc víc Blaise o Nottovi nemluví a Harry se neptal, protože Theo a Blaise mají systém. Harry a jeho spolubydlící taky mají systém a stejně Harry viděl nahatého Seamuse a Deana mnohem častěji, než je mu milé.

Ale Blaiseho a Theův systém funguje, takže když je Harry se svým přítelem u něj v bytě, nemusí si dělat starosti ohledně věcí jako být potichu a nerušit sousedy. Nebo věcí jako spolubydlící, co vrazí do ložnice, aby se zeptal, kam si dal svoje vlastní oblečení.

\- - o - -

Harry si je jistý, že je jeho přítel bůh sexu nebo něco takového, protože jak jinak by uměl dělat takovédle věci? Jestli je jeho máma z poloviny tak dobrá, není divu, že měla čtyři manželi a má přezdívku černá vdova. Ne, moment, teď nechce myslet na Blaiseho mámu. Teď si chce užívat post-orgasmické tulení v posteli. Není si jistý, jestli se ještě někdy v životě dokáže pohnout. Nebo jestli bude chtít.

„Nad čím se usmíváš?" zeptá se Blaise tiše.

„Řekl bych, že nad tím, co jsi mi právě udělal, ale tvoje ego je už tak dost velké," podaří se Harrymu odpovědět. Ovšem aby byla jeho slova brána vážně, musel by znít aspoň o trochu míň – uspokojeně.

„Seš si tak jistý, že by mi narostlo ego o něco víc?" broukne mu Blaise do ucha a jeho ruka zabloudí na Potterových zádech tak nízko, že už to záda nejsou. „Třeba by mi narostlo něco jiného."

„Blaise!" napůl útrpně zasténá, napůl se rozesměje Harry. „To bylo fakt trapný."

„Má slova že jsou trapná?" zatváří se Blaise na oko zhrozeně, než pokračuje. „Možná by tedy měly promluvit mé mužné činy."

„Ne! Ne, žádné činy. Nebo si nebudu moct ani sednout," brání se Harry okamžitě.

„Pamatuješ si, jak jsme onehdy zkoušeli víkendový maraton a tys pak měl v pondělí testy vytrvalosti?"

„Právě že pamatuju," ucedí Harry velice – nepobaveně. „Žádný maraton ani sextatlon ani nic. A teď taky nic," prakticky rozkáže.

„Co? Žádné druhé kolo? Máme ještě tak dvě hodiny času, než se Theo vrátí domů," láká Blaise.

„V tom případě _já_ mám dost času se jít napít," prohlásí Harry, než se začne škrábat z postele.

Blaise ho nechá. Nutit svého partnera k něčemu, co on nechce, je blbost a nechuťárna. A navíc má překrásný výhled.

„Nemusíš se oblíkat. Nikdo tu není," prohlásí Blaise, když Harry začne zkoumat podlahu.

„Nebudu chodit nahý v cizím bytě. Ani v tom svém," hrozí se Harry nad tou představou, než ze židle sebere Blaiseho košili a obleče si ji. Tohle bude stačit, Blaise je stejně hora, co předstírá, že je člověk, a jeho košile mu končí málem u kolen.

„Sluší ti," prohodí jen Blaise.

Potter mu na to odpoví vypláznutým jazykem, než vyrazí směr kuchyně. Uvažuje nad tím, jestli má něco přinést i Blaisemu. Buď něco k pití nebo možná malou svačinu? Na to, že tohle není jeho byt, tak se v kuchyni vyzná až podezřele dobře- V tu chvíli mu pohled padne na něco, co rozhodně vidět nechtěl.

V kuchyni je Theodor Nott a rozhodně se netváří překvapeně.

Ne. Nott má ve tváři ledový výraz. Takový, co Harry posledně viděl na instruktorovi, než je všechny poslal na smrt. Teda trénovat. A aby toho nebylo málo, drží Nott v jedné ruce cibuli, což je relativně normální, a v druhé nůž, což vypadá děsivě.

Proboha, jak dlouho tu Nott je? Podle toho výrazu hodně dlouho. Pane bože, on je slyšel!

Harryho obličej velice rychle získal kompletně rudou barvu.

Nott je slyšel a teď tu Harry stojí jen v Blaiseho košili a Nott se ho snaží zabít pohledem! Co má sakra dělat?! Má zavolat Blaiseho? Má křičet o pomoc? Má dělat jako by nic? Má pozdravit?! Co?!

Než se úplně rudý Potter rozhodne, co dělat, Nott pohne rukou. Naštěstí ne tou s nožem.

Aniž by byť jen na moment přerušil oční kontakt, zakousne se Nott do cibule, jako by to bylo jablko a začne ji jíst. Jeho ledový výraz se ani na zlomek vteřiny nezměnil.

Harry se rozhodl, že vlastně takovou žízeň nemá, otočil se na patě, a co nejrychleji to jde, aniž by běžel, zmizí zpátky v ložnici.

„Věděl jsi, že je Nott doma?" zeptá se slabým hlasem, sotva za sebou zavře dveře. „Jí cibuli a má nůž."

Odpovědí mu je jen nechápavý výraz.


End file.
